Criminal
by Z. Sam
Summary: Pero mamá estoy enamorada de un criminal y este amor no es racional, es fisico.  Songfic dedicado a PricessSteroLove, Liberty Princess, Corazon de Cristal111 y al cuervo blanco.


**FIC DEDICADO A PrincessSteroLove, LibertyPrincess, CorazondeCristal111 y a cuervo, gracias por siempre darme lindos reviews!:D**

**Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes de TD son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores y la canción Criminal de Britney Spears.**

* * *

><p><strong>Criminal<strong>

Ya eran las 10pm y yo seguía ahi, en ese estúpido baile pero no podía hacer otra cosa, después de todo soy la hija del cenador y por lo tanto a mis 20 años ya tenía un matrimonio arreglado, con un despreciable sujeto… Justin McFarland. "¡Que te pasa!,¿ por que siempre estan con la cabeza en otro lado?"," ¡Oye te estoy hablando, no entiendes!" ya estaba harta de él,siempre me gritaba y siempre me hacia llorar.

Salí de ahí y fui directo al baño para poder secarme mis lagrimas y retocar mi maquillaje, cuando regrese lo encontré coqueteando con una chica, era de esperarse él siempre lo hace, me acerque a ellos "Con que esta es tu nueva amiga" simplemente se me escapo, él se aparto, me llevo afuera y comenzó a gritarme de nuevo, me golpeó y en ese momento de la nada salió alguien, ese alguien me defendió y lo golpeo hasta dejarlo en el suelo, me dijo "Estas bien" impacta por el suceso solo pude decir "si, espera" lo golpee " Ahora si estoy bien" respondí y me fui con él.

**2 semanas despué**_s…_

_He is a hustler, he's no good at all_

_He is a loser, he's a bum-bum-bum-bum_

_He lies, he fluffs, he's unreliable_

_He's is a sucker with a gun-gun-gun-gun_

En todo este tiempo lo he conocido mejor, supe quien es, Duncan Morgan un ex convicto y delincuente.

_I know you told me I should stay away_

_I know you said he's just a dog astray-ay_

_He is a rebel with a tained heart_

_And even I know this ain't smart_

Me mude con él y ambos iniciamos una nueva vida uno al lado de otro, nadie quería aceptar nuestra relación, mi padre siempre estaba haciendo lo imposible por encontrarlo y capturarlo.

_But, mama, I'm in love with a criminal_

_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_

_Mamma, please don't cry, I will be all right_

_All reason aside, I just can't deny_

_I love that guy_

Yo lo amo, lo amo como jamás ame a nadie, daría mi vida por él y sé que el daría la suya por mi.

_He is a villain by the devil's law_

_He is a killer just for fun-fun-fun-fun_

_That man's a snitch, he's unpredictable_

_He's got no punches, he got none-none-none-none_

Un día fuimos a una tienda a comprar víveres, pero somos tan pobres que no tenemos para comer, íbamos a robar. El tenía los víveres y estábamos preparados para correr, pero yo quería más, me acerque a la caja y le apunte con un arma al vendedor, Duncan me sujeto y me jaló porque aunque yo no me había dado cuenta, habían cámaras.

_Oh-oh I kno-ow_

_Should've let go, but no_

_'Cause he's a rebel with a tained heart_

_And even I know this ain't smart_

Desde ese día sabían que estábamos en el país, tenían nuestras fotos en todos los medios, toda la gente nos perseguía.

_But, mama, I'm in love with a criminal_

_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_

_Mama, please don't cry, I will be all right_

_All reason aside, I just can't deny_

_I love that guy_

_Pero nuestro amor era más fuerte._

_And he's got my name_

_Tatooed on his arm , his lucky charm_

_So I guess it's okay_

_He's with me_

_And we hear people talk (people talk)_

_Trying to make remarks, keep us apart_

_But I don't even hear_

_I don't care_

Todo el FBI vino a buscarnos sabíamos que podía ser el fin, nos sujetamos de las manos y empezamos a besarnos mientras oíamos un millón de balas atravesar nuestras paredes.

"A todas las unidades, sigue sin aparecer los cuerpos, estén alerta"

Pero nunca nos encontraran, porque nuestro amor permanecerá eternatamente

_Mama, I'm in love with a criminal_

_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_

_Mama, please don't cry, I will be all right_

_All reason aside, I just can't deny_

_I love that guy_

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal eh? si, me ausente muchoooo! pero regrese, hay vacaciones y no tengo nada que hacer, hasta enero, o sea tengo 1 día ¿genial no? bueno, voy a retomarb mis otros fics pero quise poner este songfic poque esta cancion es perfecta para el DxC . Perdon si no lo hice con tanto sentimiento, es que estoy molesta con "sonmuybonita" y quien no. Bueno no quiero gastar saliva insultandola asi que.<strong>

**DEJEN REVIEWS PLISS!**


End file.
